


Chat-Rooms

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat-Rooms

"I know you didn't come up with those names, Gabriel. Where did you get them from?" Sam asked, playing on his laptop. The archangel - who was sprawled out in the middle of the bed smirked.

"I was on the chat-rooms again."

"Gabe!"

"Hey! I love the fangirls! They have awesome ideas!"

Sam rolled his eyes; "so what are we?"

"Sabriel... And our fanfiction is scarily accurate."

"You read the stories?"

"Like I said, the fangirls have pretty good ideas! I'm actually going to put some in to action!"

"Dear God..."

"To help our brothers! It's not like our sex life needs spicing up!"

"Hmm, I know."

"I leave feedback sometimes. The spelling and grammar are usually fine, but they seem to make out I use my mojo to skip my favourite step! ...Well, second favourite."

The hunter's face flushed red; "you're telling the fangirls you like my fingers in you? ...You have an account?"

"Yes, and yes!" Gabriel said proudly; "I'm 'the-original-sam-licker', awesome, right?"

"No, actually. It's a little creepy."

"You love it."

"Do not."

"Do!"


End file.
